Stood Up Again
by moms5thchild
Summary: Karen finds something she never expected when she is stood up by her cousin.


I've been staying so serious with my past story that as soon as it was finished by creative elastic went spoing and this just flew out. It's just a little one shot and I hope you like it.

**Stood Up Again**

It was 8:15 on her only day off this week and Karen Betancourt was way passed annoyed. She could have been watching American Idol or getting tattooed or sticking hot needles into her brain… anything would be more enjoyable than sitting in some no name bar in the East Village waiting for her cousin Sonya to show up. Why had she let herself get guilt tripped into helping Sonya plan Aunt Bertha and Uncle Joe's thirty fifth wedding anniversary. She slammed her glass down and spilled beer all over the bar.

"Shit." She hissed as tried to clean it up with the flimsy paper napkin that served as a coaster. The wet mess spread off the bar and unto her new jeans. "Shit shit shit."

"I think the lady is not having a good time." A deep laughing voice at the other end of the bar stopped her frantic movements.

Karen looked up to see a guy with the most amazing green eyes she'd seen in a long time.

"Max," the man called to the bartender, "your able assistance is needed." He tilted his head to the left and grinned at Karen. "Why don't you shift over here; where's it's dry and entertaining."

"Entertaining?" Karen looked at the man. Green eyes in an incredibly handsome face, the most beautiful head of chestnut hair, big broad shoulders, a sense of humour and he was alone. What was the matter with him? "I take it you are the entertainment."

"Yep, I tell jokes, sing songs and rescue damsels in distress or covered with beer, what ever comes first. Hi, my name is Frank Daniels."

"Karen Betancourt," she replied as she slipped to the bar stool next to him.

"What was the name of the idiot who stood you up and I'll beat him up for you."

Karen laughed, "it's my cousin, Sonya. She thinks because she's a nurse the whole world should conform to her schedule."

"If she's being kept at work…" Frank began.

"That's just it. It's her day off and my day off and I'm doing her a favour being here. I hate sitting alone in bars."

"Because strange men might try to pick you up," Frank wiggled his brows and crossed his eyes to make Karen laugh. It worked.

"Partly, but I have a job too. You tell me, who is more important, a pediatric nurse or a homicide detective."

"Is this a trick question?" Then comprehension spread over Frank's face. "You're a homicide detective? Well, since you carry a gun and your cousin probably carries only lollipops I'll pick the detective. So, let me get you another drink, not that it looks like I'm trying to bribe a police officer."

"I think I'll switch to soda water."

"Max, a soda water for the lethal lady," he grinned as he said it.

Karen smiled at the nice guy. "What are you doing here all alone? Don't tell me you were stood up, a nice looking guy like you."

"Alas, I have been dumped, but only for the evening. I hope." Frank shifted in his seat. "I was supposed to meet a colleague here to discuss a case, and before you ask. Yes, I am a lawyer."

"Oh well, someone has to do it," Karen snarked back.

Daniels pulled himself up straight. "I beg your pardon, I happen to work for Dewey, Cheatem and Howe."

Karen laughed out loud, "That's a Three Stooges skit."

It was almost impossible, but Frank's grin got even bigger, "A woman with a knowledge of fine culture, where have you been all my life?"

"Brooklyn," she shot back.

The conversation just kept going. Karen hadn't had this much fun in ages. Soon she was hoping Sonya would never walk through the door. It was only when she accidentally caught a glimpse of a wall clock did she realize it was after eleven o'clock.

"Frank, I can't believe I had such a good time." She smiled.

"And you're still sober and fully dressed," he groaned. "It must be one of my off nights."

"I have to be at work at eight in the morning. I have to go." She was truly disappointed the evening was ending.

Frank now looked wary, "I suppose it's time for me to go before I turn into a pumpkin."

"So, why haven't you asked me for my number?" Karen dropped her head slightly; a little embarrassed to be the aggressor.

"Well," Frank shrugged, "most pretty girls don't give me their numbers." With that the man slide to the right and levered himself off the bar stool. Karen had never noticed the two black elbow crutches that were leaning against the bar or the steel of the leg braces peeking from beneath Frank's tailored slacks.

"Their loss," she pulled out her day timer and pen, "I'll just have to take advantage of their short sightedness by giving you my card and taking your number."

"I think I don't believe you," he said softly. It was obvious he'd been hurt before.

"Tell you what, on our first official date, which I hope will Friday, I'll tell you all about my partner. He's taught me a lot about just what is important and what isn't." Karen smiled at the good looking guy who was funny and smart and liked the Three Stooges the way she did.

"Friday, yeah, I'd like that," Frank replied.

Fin


End file.
